


Hotter Than Hell

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crime Scene Investigation, F/M, Fluff, Good for snuggles, Lucifer is very warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Short oneshots based on the headcanon that demons are warmer than humans.  Fluff at crime scenes insure.
Relationships: lucifer morningstar/Chloe Decker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe rubbed her hands against each other. She rounded the victim, forcing herself to focus on the details of the murder. Georgia Smith. Age 38. A former meat packer for Happy Hog Meats. Cause of death wasn’t determined yet. Ella swarmed around the woman, examining the pattern of small bruises around her collar. What they did know was-

A blast of freezing air hit Chloe, cutting through her thin jacket and chilling her freezing skin once more. Chloe felt herself tremble. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her hands. It was futile though. 

“Why the hell would you commit murder in a walk in freezer?” Chloe thought, annoyed, but it was also a valid question for the investigation. 

“Man, whoever did really wanted to ice Georgia here.” Ella quipped, pointing finger guns at Chloe. “Eh?” 

“Ah, Ella. Your jokes never change.” Lucifer said drily. He ducked under the caution tape before he waltzed straight into the crime scene like usual. “Bit nippy for murder, isn’t it?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Murders don’t stop for ice.”

“Lucky me, I wore my heavy boots today.” Ella said. In fact, she also had a heavy green jacket on, too. She moved around the body without any sign that she was cold. Chloe felt an irrational twinge of jealousy, but she quickly shoved it away along with the cold. She had a job to do. 

“....for Georgia.” Chloe realized too late that Lucifer was talking. Then, he looked at her expectantly, and she was at a loss. 

“I’m sorry what?” 

Lucifer frowned. “Detective, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. It’s just cold. How are you not freezing?” Chloe asked, looking him over. His suit couldn’t have provided very good cover from the freezer. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “I am the devil. Being cold is something I never am.” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Chloe said, crossing her arms. The cold seemed to press all the harder at her. Her body trembled on its own accord. 

“Detective, you’re shaking.” Lucifer said, a tint of fear in his voice. Chloe looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. His face read his concern loud and clear...but why? 

“Like I said I’m cold.” Chloe reminded him with a bit more emphasis. His mouth fell into an o shape before he quickly recovered. 

“That’s it? Well, come here then.” Lucifer opened his arm and gestured for her to come closer. Chloe scoffed. 

“I’m not snuggling you for warmth at a crime scene.” 

“That’s not-“ Lucifer huffed and looked around. Chloe saw his mouth open again before he closed it again. Instead of arguing, Lucifer pressed closer to Chloe, invading her personal space close enough to almost touch. Chloe felt the urge to step away, but heat radiated from Lucifer. Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Oh my god, you’re warm.” Chloe said. She leaned in closer, pressing into his arm. It was impossibly warm considering how cold the room was. 

“Well, you know, Detective. You live amongst the fires of hell for millennia, and it rubs off on you.” Lucifer said offhandedly. He slipped his hand from her grasp and slipped it around her shoulders. He guided her closer to himself. Chloe didn’t resist. In fact, she tucked herself into the crook of his arm. Lucifer smiled in satisfaction, running a hand along Chloe’s arm. 

“Aw, would you look at that, Georgia?” Ella nudged Georgia’s arm. “Looks like it’s just you and me now.” 

Chloe shook her head. “Right sorry. Do you have an idea of the cause of death?” 

“Sure do. Get this. There had to have been multiple killers.”

“There are now?” Lucifer asked. “If you ask me, it looks like a regular case of asphyxiation. Seen that too many times in hell.” 

“Nope, she was choked by someone, sure, but the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. Something large and...” Ella picked up a chunk of frost from Georgia’s hair. She laughed. 

“What?” Chloe asked. 

“I read a story like this in high school. Lady beat her husband to death with a frozen hunk of lamb.” 

“Wait, you’re saying poor Mrs. Georgia was beat to death with meat.” Lucifer asked, looking around at the hunks of meat hanging in the room. Chloe elbowed him, catching him off guard and stopping any innuendo he had in mind. 

“We need forensics to test all the meat in here. We also need a list of the employees with access to this freezer.” Chloe said while turning for the door. Lucifer followed her, keeping his hold on Chloe well after they crossed the yellow police tape and left the freezer. 

“I’ll just keep searching here then.” Ella said. She sighed. “Really is just you and me now, Georgia.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer curled into himself further on his bed, the sheets rubbing against his bare chest. His own breath sounded ragged his ears, similar to the pained breaths of the damned in Hell. He wondered if this was some kind of cosmic punishment before a wave of shattering pain washed over his back. Lucifer groaned.

Lucifer swallowed, and a flood of nausea washed over him. He willed the sensation away with all he had. Vomiting was nasty business, not to mention hard to clean out of silk sheets. 

His back blazed with fresh, sharp pain, flooding his senses. The nausea in his stomach turned his stomach and overrode his will. He retched against his will. 

Vomiting was also a persistent feeling unfortunately. Definitely a punishment from Father. 

Lucifer pulled himself to his feet. Lucifer winced as his back lit up in pain. Lucifer felt himself retch again, doubling over into an uncomfortable position. Lucifer urged himself forward to the trashcan by the bar and spat up the alcohol in his stomach into it. 

Once he was done, Lucifer spat a nasty string of saliva. His back throbbed as he leaned over. He straightened himself out with a pained breath, leaning heavily against the bar counter. 

Guess it was time for another drink. 

Lucifer moved around the counter slowly, trying not to urge another spike of pain. He grabbed the first bottle he could and pointed a shot, slamming it back before quickly taking another. His throat burned slightly, and the taste of vodka filled his mouth. 

Bloody hell, whiskey would have been worth the trouble. His stomach turned a bit at the taste, but he forced it down. He hoped the vodka would work quickly and dull the pain. 

Almost like a celestial middle finger though, his back spiked to an excruciating level. Lucifer groaned, bracing himself against the table. Sweat beaded across his clammy skin. His body trembled as the pain lasted a long, terrible minute before easing a bit. Lucifer sighed. 

Just then, the elevator dinged. Lucifer forced himself to bounce upright, slapping a smile on his face. The doors slid open, and Chloe stepped through. 

“Hey, Lucifer…” She frowned at him, looking him over. “Is this a bad time?” 

“Oh, never, Detective.” Lucifer said. He moved around the counter only for his back to make him regret it. He fell against the counter, biting back a wince. 

“Lucifer? You ok?” Chloe frowned. 

“Yes, it’s just that time of the month. Father gets pissed and takes it out on me for ripping off my wings.” Lucifer winced. As if talking about it jinxed him, the pain hit him harder. He suddenly felt dizzier, and his legs felt weaker. He fell heavier against the counter. 

“Shit, Lucifer!” Chloe rushed to help him up. He leaned heavily on Chloe as she pulled him along back towards his bedroom. Lucifer groaned in protest. “Come on, let’s put you to bed. We can get you something for the pain.” 

“Not in the mood for drugs, Detective.” Lucifer said. The thought of it consuming some sent another wave of nausea through him. He swallowed hard, knowing that vomiting on the detective would not be appreciated by her. 

“Aspirin, Lucifer.” Chloe sighed. She helped Lucifer back onto the bed and then sat at the foot. He craned his neck just to scoff at her. 

“Demon metabolism. Aspiron never works on me. Should know. Had too many hangovers.” Lucifer laughed weakly. 

“Well, I’m not letting you drink the pain away so-“ Chloe dug a pill bottle from her purse and dealt out two pills before offering them to Lucifer. “Let me get you some water.” 

Lucifer took them and swallowed them dry. Chloe sighed. 

“Alright then. Luc, are you going to be ok? You look horrible.” 

“Oh, my father will get over himself soon enough. Pain will subside eventually” Lucifer leaned back onto the bed. Despite himself, he rolled onto his side and curled in on himself. 

“No, I mean-“ She fell silent, seeing the twin scars across the back. On instinct, she reached out. Her fingers ran along the damaged skin. It was surprisingly cool and clammy, not the practical space heater she remembered. Something about that unsettled Chloe more. “Can I do anything to help?” 

“No. Don’t worry about it, Detective.” Lucifer said with a sigh. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Lucifer waited, weathering another painful spell. Then, the pain slowly subsided to something more manageable. Much too soon compared to his other experiences. He frowned, turning over what he had taken. Nope, just alcohol and aspirin from Chloe. 

Speaking of her, Lucifer felt her leave his bed. It took Lucifer a bit to put two and two together. 

“Wait, Detective.” 

Chloe stood and looked at him. 

“Stay. Please. I think you’re...helping.” 

Chloe’s face softened. She returned to his bed and sat on the edge, nudging him. 

“Move over.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “My, detective, I didn’t think you were so eager to get into bed with me.” 

“Says the man who literally kept trying to get me here.” 

“Touche, Detective.” 

Lucifer fell silent after that. Chloe let it stretch for a few minutes, taking in the sounds of his eased breathing. Chloe sat up to look at him, finding him asleep. 

Chloe laid back down, deciding she’d stay a little longer. Just in case Lucifer needed something. 

********************************** 

Two hours later, Chloe woke up sweating. She felt she was wrapped in an electric blanket except she never even crawled under the blankets. 

An arm- Lucifer’s - wrapped around her tighter. He nuzzled into the back of her neck. Chloe huffed amused. 

“Huh. The devil is a cuddler.” Chloe said. 

“Well, I’m rather soft when I’m in the mood.” Lucifer hummed against her neck. He shifted so that he was pressed closer into her back. His legs moved. It was then Chloe realized Lucifer had a leg thrown over her own. 

Possessive even in his sleep. Chloe shouldn’t be surprised. 

Chloe laid back down and took the feeling in. It’s not like she was going anywhere soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe opened the front door only to find the apartment lit by only a faint blue light. Chloe squinted in the dim light, creeping into the living room. “Lucifer? Trixie?”

“Oh, Detective. Good, you’re here. Perhaps, you can help me out.” Lucifer said quietly but thankfully too calm for anything bad to have happened. 

Chloe frowned. It found the couch pressed close to the television and pushed onto its side with comforters strewn across both. She peeled back the layers of blankets to peek inside. 

Chloe bit back a laugh. Dirty plates sat in a neat pile on the floor while Trixie’s children’s makeup sets laid strewn around Lucifer’s folded legs. Trixie laid fast asleep, snoring away against Lucifer’s side with a face full of chalky makeup. Lucifer looked up at Chloe, and she realized Lucifer had makeup smudges around his face as well. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up.” Lucifer’s hands moved to flick a feather boa across his shoulders indignantly. 

“What the hell happened?” 

“Well…”

***********************************************************************************

‘Lucifer, thank you so much for doing this.” Chloe said as she rushed around the kitchen. She snatched up her keys and wallet while a piece of toast popped up from the toaster. She snatched that up and stuck in her mouth, turning to face Lucifer. She stared for a moment before realizing her mistake. She bit, chewed, and swallowed, toast now in hand. 

‘I know you probably want to solve the murder, but Maze is off on a bounty all week and Olga is sick. I don’t have anyone else to watch her, and I’m already running late. It just means a lot-”

“Now, now, Detective. It’s nothing. Go run along while I watch your precious little devil.” Lucifer shooed her out the door, but Chloe stubbornly stopped, turning around to point at Lucifer. 

“Dinner before dessert. Have her in bed by 9. And whatever you do, Lucifer, don’t drag my kid into some dangerous scheme. Just watch her here at home” 

“Way to take the fun out of it.” Trixie said. She walked out of her room in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. 

“Just behave.” 

“I will, mommy.”

“I was talking to Lucifer.” 

“Hey! I assure you I will behave like a saint...figuratively. Your little miscreant is in capable hands. Now, off to work, Detective.’ 

Chloe sighed. “Thanks.” With that, she ran out the door, chewing into her toast. Once she was out the door, he turned on his heels and stared down Trixie. 

“Ok, you heard your mother. A bummer, I know, but I think i have something that’ll will sweeten the deal-” Lucifer turned to the counter and pulled a container of chocolate cake from a plastic bag. He waved it with a smile. “How about it?”

Trixie tilted her head and frowned. “You think I can be bought that easily?” 

“Well, frankly, yes. It worked last time.” 

“I’m going to be stuck at home all day. I’m going to need something more if you want an easy time with me.” 

‘Well..” Lucifer gave an uneasy smile. “Catching on, aren’t you? Well then, what do you desire...within the Detective’s rules?” 

“I want a fun night with you!” 

“Huh.” Lucifer relaxed. “You have a deal.” 

After all, how hard could it be?

************************************************************************************

“Ouch.’ 

‘Quit moving.” Trixie whined. She gestured with a toy eyeshadow brush and poked it at Lucifer’s eyelid, leaving a powdery pink smudge on his face. She moved on to the other lid, switching to a mint green. She moved her hand to apply it only for Lucifer to grab her wrist. 

“I know you’re not putting green on me. With this?” He gestured to his black suit. Trixie considered it before nodding. 

“You’re right. You need more pink.” Trixie ran off to her room and then back again with a boa in her hands. She tossed it over Lucifer’s shoulders. Lucifer sighed. 

“A deal is a deal.” Lucifer folded the itchy feather boa around himself. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

“Oh, we’re not done yet.” 

**************************************

“Wait, did she get into my nail polish? She knows she’s not allowed to.” 

Lucifer frowned and looked down at his red nails. “Actually, that was my idea. Red is the devil’s color after all.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. “What else happened?” 

*************************************

“Thanks, Lucifer!” Trixie cried happily when he brought the pizza box to the table. She flipped it open, revealing Hawaiian style pizza. “Mommy never lets me get pineapple pizza.” 

“Well, I’m a devil of my word, though I question whether this is dinner.” He watched as Trixie picked a slice and took a bite. Her face quickly fell. Lucifer frowned. “What?” 

She put the slice down away from herself. “I see why Mommy never let me get this.” 

Lucifer looked indignant at her. “But you said you would eat this.” 

“I never tried it before.”

“Well, I guess that means no cake for you.” 

“Technically, I did eat dinner.” Trixie pointed out. 

“You and I both know what the Detective would say to that.” 

“Fine.” Trixie started pulling off the pizza’s toppings. 

************************************

“Come on. Hurry, Luci!” Trixie slid under the blanket fort with a plate of cake. 

“Little devil, it’s getting close to your bedtime.” 

“But Tinkerbell just came on!” 

“Now, I made the Detective a promise.” 

“Please, Luci.” Trixie poked her head out of the fort and gave him puppy eyes. Lucifer sighed. 

“Fine, just a little while.” 

*************************************

“And that’s how I ended up here.” 

“This is why I told you to put her to bed. She passes out easily the later it gets.” Chloe said. “But like...why didn’t you just move her or something?” 

“You don’t think I’ve tried? That just makes this worse.” Lucifer moved her arms a bit to demonstrate, and Trixie groaned. She sunk deeper into Lucifer’s shoulder and hugged his arm. He stiffened, looking to Chloe for help. 

“Monkey, are you awake?” 

Trixie groaned again. She buried her face in Lucifer’s arm. 

“Come on, Trixie. We have to let Lucifer go home.” 

“But he’s warm.” 

Chloe chuckled. “I know he is.” 

“I don’t want him to go.” 

“You have to. It’s way past your bedtime, and I’m sure Lucifer wants to sleep as well.” 

Trixie groaned again, but she pulled away from Lucifer. “Ok, mommy.” 

“Tell Lucifer bye. Then, go get ready for bed.”

“Bye, Lucifer. Thanks for the fun night.” Trixie said sleepily. She walked off towards her room. Lucifer stood up, knocking blankets off the fort.

“Thanks Detective.” 

“No, thank you. You did better than I thought you would have.” 

“Hey!” 

“Do you blame me?” 

“...Point taken.” 

Chloe started picking up the blankets strewn around the living room. Lucifer paused a second before following her lead, righting the couch and cleaning the rest of their mess. A little while later, the living room was just as he had found it. 

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair, Detective.” Lucifer turned towards the door. 

“Hey wait.” Chloe said. “I haven’t seen you all day. Where’s the rush?” 

Lucifer stopped and considered it a moment. A smile crept onto his face. “Missed my expertise, Detective?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Trust me, we had our hands full even without you there.” 

“Well, go on. Don’t skimp on the gory details.” Lucifer smiled. With that, Chloe launched into an explanation of the case. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you like it!


End file.
